earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Raven Darkholme
NOTE: This character's second portrait awaits sponsorship. You can sponsor them here. Your support will allow this character to be explored in Earth-27. Biography Childhood: ???? Raven does not discuss her childhood, only explaining that she was born with her blue skin, bright red hair, and yellow eyes as "plain as day." She also claims that every day was a desperate fight to survive. Coming of Age: ???? According to Raven, her shape-shifting abilities came into effect when she was twelve years old. Austria: 1886 - 1910 Raven claims her first encounter with another mutant was when she met the blind clairvoyant Irene Adler. Raven was operating as a private detective at the time and was hired by Miss Adler to verify that Adler's visions were genuinely authentic. After learning they were real, Raven chose to tell Adler that she also had abilities she did not understand. However, to her surprise, Adler replied, "Why yes, I know. I saw as much in a vision. Why else do you think I hired you specifically?" Raven and Irene became rather close after this, eventually becoming off-and-on lovers, though they remained non-exclusive and often spent decade apart from one another. America & Mexico: 1910 - 1938 Raven enjoyed a career as a bank robber for almost thirty years throughout Mexico and the American South and West. She claims she met another mutant named "Patch" during this time, having met him when she rescued him after he survived a firing squad for horse theft. As to what happened to Patch, Raven says her left her because he had to "catch a train" after their last heist together in Kansas City, 1938. South America: 1949 - 1966 Raven claims to have assumed the identity of a female German agent hunting down war criminals in hiding. During one operation, she hired an American mercenary, Victor Creed. When the two were alone, Creed told her that he knew she was a shapeshifter by her smell. To keep him from outing her, Raven responded that she knew he was a "freak" like her. The two shared a laugh and later shared a bed. Nine months later, Raven gave birth to a son. She tracked down her lover's distant family and left the child with them to be raised. Germany: 1973 - 1980 When Raven heard rumors of an international organization tracking down "freaks," she fled to Europe and married Baron Kristoff Wagner (in disguise). Raven assumed that the Baron's political power clout could protect her from scrutiny. However, to keep her marriage secure, she needed to give the Baron an heir. When she did get pregnant, the child she birthed had his mother's natural eyes, blue fur, and a tail. When the doctors tried to kill her son as an abomination, Raven took her son by force and fled. Knowing she could not make it far with such a baby, she gave her son to a monastery and fled the country. Back to America: 1983 - 1995 Upon returning to America, Raven found a young mutant runaway named Marie. Feeling maternal as a result for having abandoned her other children, Raven took Marine in and the two traveled to New York. When Raven heard of the Human Genome Project, she put together a team and infiltrated ESU. This act of espionage would lead to Raven becoming an instructor at Xavier's School of Gifted Youngsters. Analysis * Mutant Level: Raven is an Alpha-Level Mutant with Alpha-Level projected potential. * Mutation - Metamorph: Raven can psionically alter the formation of her biological cells at will. As a result, she can cause herself to look and sound like an exact duplicate of any human, humanoid, or semi-humanoid being of any sex, wearing virtually any kind of clothing. Her control is so exact that she can precisely duplicate another person's retina pattern in her own eyes; finger, palm, and skin-pore patterns on her own hands and skin; smell to overlap the original being; and vocal cords to match voices to the point of corresponding voice prints. Raven must have previously met the person she intends to duplicate. Her duplicated appearance improves if she is more familiar with the subject she intends to replicate. (Note: Raven retains a mimicked form even when unconscious.) ** Adaptation: Raven has the ability to adapt her body to fit her situation. She is able to camouflage her body to blend in with her surroundings, shift her organs to avoid injury, and even mimic the textures of metals. As Raven gets no small amount of joy pointing out, she is almost always naked and simply alters her skin to look and feel like different clothing. ** Enhanced Physique: Raven can alter her muscles to enhance her strength, speed, agility, durability, reflexes, and senses at will. There are limits to these transformations and seem restricted to normal human levels of efficiency. But it should always be assumed that Raven can perform at peak levels of human conditioning based on her build. ** Healing Factor: Raven's body can quickly repair wounds and regenerate herself from minor to near death injuries in a short span of time. She has also developed a resistance or immunity to many toxins and diseases. ** Decelerated Aging: Due to her metamorphic powers and healing factor, Raven does not suffer the degenerative effects of aging. ** Telepathic Resistance: Raven's mind is naturally resistant to psionics. * Expertise - Covert Operative: Raven is a world-class hand-to-hand combatant, markswoman, actress, seductress, thief, and speaks eleven languages fluently (German, English, Spanish, Portuguese, French, Farsi, Korean, Swedish, Czech, Russian, and Japanese). * Appearance Limitation: Raven cannot duplicate her target's actual genetic code or their mutant abilities. Although Raven cannot duplicate the powers of other mutants or mutates, she can still use her powers to mimic the powers of others. * Body Mass Limitation: While Raven can make herself look like a person who is physically bigger than herself, she will not weigh as much as the real person does. Also, the longer she takes a form of someone with greater mass, the greater a strain on her body which could force her to prematurely reveal herself. * Deviant Behavior: Due to a combination of her age and powers, Raven has grown quite comfortable playing with others to pass the time and amuse herself. She does not hesitate before engaging in dangerous activities. If the mood strikes her, Raven can also be quite promiscuous with willing adults of either gender. * Faculty Duties: Raven teaches History, Gender Studies, Self-Defense, and Phys Ed. Threat Assessment * Might: 3 - Peak Human * Acumen: 4 - Gifted * Speed: 3 - Exceptional * Tactical: 5 - Master Fighter * Energy: 0 - None * Resilience: 4 - RegenerativeCerebro Files: Raven Darkholme Trivia and Notes Trivia * The photo of Raven was taken on September 5th, 1993. * The current login for this Cerebro File is "User: Moira X". Notes * Raven Darkholme resides in Subsidiary-Reality M, within Murum Locus. Links and References * Appearances of Raven Darkholme * Character Gallery: Raven Darkholme Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Female Characters Category:Subsidiary Reality M Category:X-Men Category:Red Hair Category:Variable Hair Category:Yellow Eyes Category:Variable Eyes Category:Blue Skin Category:Variable Skin Category:Teachers Category:Shapeshifting Category:Alpha-Level Mutant Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Height 5' 10" Category:Germans Category:Peak Human Condition Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat Category:Accelerated Healing Category:Pedagogy Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Multilingualism Category:Immortality Category:Espionage Category:Seduction Category:Thieves Category:Non-DC Characters Category:Alpha-Class Mutant Category:A4 Mutant